Bad Touch Trio Much?
by Tricksterz
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio is mailed to Paige and her friends house. They let the nations stay, but are they getting mixed into something they shouldn't have gotten into? Rated M for violence and some France action *wiggle of the eyebrows*
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEYYY people of all races, gender and ponies. This is my second story. I hope you like it!**

It was a simple morning in my house-hold. I was sleeping peacefully-ish, until a heavy object was thrown on me. I woke up immediately, the breath knocked out of me. "Run. Run, run, RUUUNNNN!" I heard a voice call and the scrambling of feet. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room, chasing Camilla and Aubrey. I caught up and try to grab Aubrey, but she shoved Camilla to the ground, tripping me.

"IF YOU HURT ME YOU GET NO PANCAKES AND BACON!" She black-mailed me as she covered her face with her arms.

"Fine." I'm Paige. I have honey-brown hair, bright green eyes and a spray of freckles on my face. I am nineteen years old, and the average height for a teen. It's summer break, so no school, and no parents. My parents went to Egypt for the summer, and I have no true idea where Camilla's parents are, I just know she's crashing with me. First, there is Camilla. She has dark, brown hair and golden eyes. Lastly, there's Aubrey, my sister, who has blond hair and hazel eyes. I was the older one, but our roles were sort of switched.

I got off my friend, and pointed to the kitchen. "Now, walk." I demanded. She got up slowly, and I pushed my finger into her back, forcing her forward. Cammi entered the kitchen and started to pull out the ingredients for her magical pancakes. My stomach growled when she finally started to pour the batter onto the griddle.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "AUBREY! I know your hiding in my loft. I won't kill you if you GET THE DOOR!" I heard a squeak and the slapping of feet on the ground. Camilla placed a plate with pancakes and bacon (YAY BACON ^-^)in front of me. I reached for the syrup, when Aubrey entered the room. "It's a package. For you." She told me.

I got up from the table and sighed deeply. I let my younger sister lead me to the door. "Uh, Miss. Goldburg? Sign here please." The delivery guy told me. I yawned, took the pad, signed it and handed it back. "Your package is on the driveway,"

"Bring it in,"

"We can't, it's too big." He got back into his truck and drove away.

"Too big?" Auz asked me, looking at me.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THE HUGE BOX FOR?" Cammi called from the kitchen.

"What did you order?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me disapprovingly.

"I didn't. Shall we?" I offered my arm, but she just pushed past me and back into the house. I sighed, _no one wants to help me unwrap my present?_ I pouted, but continued to the driveway where a box around seven feet tall stood there. "Whoa-oa-oa!" I looked at the box, trying to think of how to open it. _Crowbar?_ _No._ I shook my head, then smiled. I stepped back from the box and simply round-housed kicked it, smashing through the wood.

The next thing I heard was. "I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT." From Auz. I didn't reply, because I was being squashed. For the second time in less than ten minutes. My eyes opened to red ones that were looking back at me, curiously and amused.

"Uh, get the HELL UP!" I yelled.

"Oh, but why would the awesome me want to? I mean, this is a very comfortable spot." I finally got a good look at who was laying on top of me. It was... Prussia?

"SAINTETE VOL BAISE!*" I screamed and pushed him off of me, jumped up and scrambled back into someone else.

"Oh, you speak the language of L'amour?" The person I backed into asked and groped my butt. I yelped as Camilla, dragging an irritated Aubrey, came to see what was going on.

"HOLY SHIT. You got Hetalia units?" Camilla exclaimed.

"Units? No, I am the one and only awesome-self!" Prussia exclaimed. I shut my eyes, then opened them again. Nope, still here.

"I'm getting a headache." I rubbed my temples.

France moved his hands to my waist and pulled me against him. "I can make it go away," He whispered and I jumped.

"FLYING FUCKING NO." I roared, then turned to Aubrey. "I'm going to take a shower," France opened him mouth. "BY MYSELF." I walked into the house, the pancakes now less appealing and went into the bathroom. I stripped and turned on the shower. When it reached a comfortable temperature, I climbed in. As I let the hot water run over me, I tried to think. _Why were nations mailed to me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but who mails people?_ I stood there for another ten minutes before I shut off the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and walked into my room.

I shut the door and dropped my towel. "Nice curves," A voice commented and I once more grasped my towel and covered up. I whirled around to find Prussia laying on my bed. He looked amused, as if I had just told a funny story.

"OUT. NOW." I pointed at the door, but he didn't move. So, instead, I walked over and pushed him off. He landed with an _oof_, but got to his feet and headed to the door. Before he left, he smirked. "What?" I snapped.

He held up a pair of my underwear. "Thanks," I ran after him, but he shut the door in my face and I heard the lock click. You see, our doors lock from the outside, I don't know why, but they do. _Great,_ I thought. _I'm locked in my room, with Prussia running to show the rest of the Bad Touch Trio my underwear._ I sighed and went to my dresser, pulling out a different pair of underwear, a red tank-top, and a pair of jeans. I put them on, then walked back over to the door to study the lock.

I laughed. "Oh shit, that's her evil laugh," I heard Camilla call. I backed up and simply kicked the door off the hinges. _Oops, that was a little too hard, _I thought sheepishly. I walked into the family room to find the three nations playing with my underwear.

"Do you guys feel something..?" Spain started to asked, but stopped after he saw me. He paled.

"What is wrong, mon ami?" France asked, chuckling. "You should be happy to be able to admire this fine piece of lingerie,"

"One," France turned and his chuckling died.

"Two," Those two countries scrambled to their feet, and ran.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"Three," I walked in front of Prussia and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Holy fuck!" He exclaimed and tried to loosen my grip. I laughed as he struggled, then somehow, he managed to swipe me off my feet, causing us to both crash onto the floor. For the second time that day, I found Prussia laying on top of me. He tried to get away, but I rolled over and switched our positions.

"Heh, I thought you'd be a bit better than this," I whispered in his ear. He snorted and once more, flipped our positions, only this time pinning down my arms.

"We've only just begun," He whispered back and stole a kiss. I kicked upward and sent him flying off of me. He hit a wall across the room. I got to my feet, wiped off my clothes, and walked over to where my underwear was. I snatched it up and threw it back in my room.

"Cammi, Auz! We have to go to Lowes. I broke my door, and yes Aubrey, I'm paying for it." Us three walked to the door and I called to a stunned Prussia. "Come on, we are to the mall. We need to get you three clothes." With those words, Spain and France were standing at attention. I laughed and all six of us got into Camilla's SUV. Camilla was driving with Aubrey in the passenger seat, with me sitting in between Spain and France, leaving Prussia the back.

Camilla pulled out of the driveway, and that's when things started to go wrong. Spain wrapped his hand around my waist, which I smacked, causing it to retreat. Then, France grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I put my hand on his face, a war starting. He tried to pull me closer, as I tried to push his face away, while Spain slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. I turned to smack his hands away, then realized that at the same time I'd be smacking my butt. Not a good idea with these two. So, I pushed him out of his seat, forcing him to grab onto me, making me lay on my back, and France fell forward.

"Honhonhonhon," France laughed and angled my chin towards him.

"Oh god," I sighed with frustration and slapped France across the face, got him off of me, and sat up. Then, Prussia started to mess with my hair. I didn't care, until he leaned forward and started to whisper into my ear. Without looking, I turned around and pushed him into his seat. I went to ask Aubrey to switch seats with me, when France pushed me back down onto the seat, pinning my arms and legs and kissed me. Spain laughed and Prussia grumbled.

France's tongue entered my mouth and I felt his hand wandering up my back. My eyes widened with surprise, and I tried to think of a way out of the situation, but couldn't. Then, everything turned white and a loud whining sounded, and I melted from the pain, falling slowly into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla's POV

I turned back to see how Paige was dealing with the Bad Touch Trio, to find her unconscious under France who was kissing her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU FUCK TARD?" I yelled at him and he broke out to look at me.

"I am only sharing the wonders of amour," He turned back to his victim, only to see her unconscious. "I guess she couldn't take it," he shrugged.

"You know Aubrey is going to kill you, right?" I questioned him. Spain and Prussia laughed at that.

"And WHY AM I GOING TO KILL FRANCE?" Aubrey questioned, irritated.

"Well," I rubbed my head sheepishly. "You might want to park..." Auz pulled a sharp U-turn, throwing everyone over. I turned back to make sure that Paige was okay to see that she had been caught by Spain. Aubrey pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned Walmart.

"Now, why am I going to kill France?" Aubrey demanded. I pointed my thumb towards the back seats. Auz turned to see Paige unconscious, in Spain's arms, her shirt wrinkled. And that's when the twitching began. "I am giving you one chance to tell me what happened." She said quietly.

France swallowed nervously. "Well, I was sharing some amour with her, and I do not know why she is," He gestured to her. Then, the twitching stopped.

"You, made, out, with, someone, you, just, met?" She asked, trying to use self-control.

"Well, when you put it that way..." France said. Aubrey shut her eyes. "Um, Mademoiselle?" He asked nervously. Aubrey lashed out and grabbed France by the front of his shirt. he yelped.

"If I see you pull something like this again, I will kill you," She growled and her eyes flashed darkly. He nodded and she released him. "Camilla, wake her up please," Auz told me.

I did not disappoint. "HOLY FLYING MONKEYS! JUSTIN BEIBER IS COMING FOR YOU, PAIGE!" I screamed. Paige sat up and lashed out, punching Prussia straight in the face, causing me, Spain and France to laugh.

"God dammit, Cammi! Don't scare me like that!" She glared at me, causing me to laugh harder. "Can the awesome me get an apology?" Prussia demanded, holding his face. "Ah, no."

"Uh, senoritas, we don't know what your names are. I would like to know who we are staying with, and giving us death threats," Spain requested politely.

"I'm Camilla, but you can call me Cammi," I told him.

"Yo, I'm Paige, and that's Aubrey," She pointed to our cranky driver. "We're sisters." Then, Paige seemed to remember something.

"France?" She asked adorably, blushing.

"Yes?" He asked, hope entering his voice.

"Well," Paige, got closer to France, until their foreheads were touching. "You see, if you ever try to pull that again, I will cut off your testicles and your hair. You got me?" France paled and quickly nodded. "Good." She pulled away from the country. "Aubrey, TO THE MALL!"

**Hey guys. Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise that the next one will be filled with hilarity and will be considerably longer! ^_^ Thank you for everyone who is reviewing my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	3. Chapter 3

Paige's POV

I think it was a very successful shopping adventure. But don't trust my judgement. I loathe shopping. Not hate, because you must love something before you hate it. We were walking out of Dillards and back to the car, France, Spain, and Prussia holding many a shopping bag. I felt my pocket for the keys, because after the whole France scene, Aubrey thought I should drive, but they weren't there. "Oh crap! I left them on the check-out counter!" I face-palmed, and ran back into the store.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you left these here," The woman at the counter said, giving me a weird look.

"Thanks," I said. I walked back out, seeing that everyone had already crossed the little road/driving area. "Got 'em!" I yelled as I started to cross.

"PAIGE!" Camilla screamed, and I turned to see a car that was less than five feet away from me, driving at full speed. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, waiting for the pain that was to come. But it didn't. I opened my eyes to find myself under France. Again.

"Holy shit!" I said. He got off of me and I sat up. "You just saved my life, and only two hours ago I threatened to cut off your balls. Thank you! I OWE YOU!" I squealed and hugged the surprised frenchman, tears streaming down my face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Oh fuck. I have a sister. Right. I let go of the nation and stood up to a very angry Aubrey that was marching over to me.

I said the thing that I thought was best at the time. "Hey!"

As soon as she got to me, she gripped my shoulders and started to shake me while screaming at me. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR THE ONE THAT TAUGHT ME TO LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET, AND LOOK AT WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TO YOU. YOUR A HORRIBLE TEACHER AND," She finally broke down and started to cry. I hugged her and we cried together. "YOU SCARED THE HOLY HELL OUT OF ME!" She managed to get out. We hugged for like fifteen minutes, then I had enough. I saw Spain and mouthed 'get her off', so he came over and managed to detached her. She turned to him and cried into his chest as he hugged her.

"Uh, Paige. Happy you're alive too, but you might want to do something about Prussia." I hugged her, thinking she was just trying to get attention. She pulled out and looked at me. "Seriously, he's beating the fucking hell out of that driver." I finally turned to see what she was talking about, to find him pounding the life out of this poor guy.

I walked over. "Prussia," He ignored me. "PRUSSIA." Still no response. So, I kicked his vital regions.

"GOD WHY THE HELL DID YOU CRUSH MY AWESOME FIVE METERS!" He yelled. I patted his back and helped him to the car. We packed up and I drove off. It was very socially awkward, so I put on some music. 'You Give Love a Bad Name' by Bon Jovi came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I exclaimed and started to sing along, causing Camilla to join. And with the good use of her death glare, everyone else sung along.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame! You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name! You give love, a bad name! Paint your smile, on your lips! Blood red nails on your finger tips! A school boy's dream, you act so shy! Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye! Whooooaaaa your a loaded gun! Whoooooaaa there's no where to run, no one can save me the damage is done! Shot through the heart, and you're to blame! You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name! You give love! Ooooohhhhhhh shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name! I played my part, you played your game, you give love a bad name! Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name! I played my part, you played your game! You give love a bad name!" We all chorused, and by the time the song came to a close, we were home.

"Hey, Paige." Camilla got my attention before any left the vehicle. "We got _The Ring_ from Netflix." She grinned evilly, and I joined her. "SCARY MOVIE NIGHT!" All three of us yelled.

We ordered pizza and got blankets and pillows in the family room. We were waiting for the pizza guy, when I got an idea. "Guys!" Everyone came over and I told them my devious plan to scare the pizza delivery guy.

_Ding-dong_. The door bell rang ten minutes later. "Hello?" I heard Aubrey ask as she opened the door.

"Hey, I got three pizzas, one pepperoni, and two cheese." The pizza's wonderful aroma found it's way to the top of the stairs and to my nose.

"Great. What's the total again?"

"Uh, $32.50."

"Alright, let me go and get it." Aubrey came up the steps and we looked over the railings to see the next part of my plan. We saw Camilla run across the front hallway, right in front of the pizza man, being chased by the Bad Touch Trio, who were holding rope. Aubrey and I went back downstairs, Aubrey holding the money. "Here you go," She accidently dropped the money and Prussia ran in, slung her over her shoulder, and dissappeared. The delivery guy's eyes widened.

"Oh crap. They're after me next! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back outside and charged across the lawn, only to be tackled by France. "GO! GET AWAY! Tell the-" I was cut off as France put a gag in my mouth and tied me up. He stared at me as France picked me up bridal style and I spit out the gag. "RUN." That did it. He scrambled to the car, started it, and drove off.

France carried me back into the house and untied me. We all bursted out laughing for five minutes.

"Oh, that was awesome!" Prussia finally said and we all nodded our heads, laughing too hard to respond.

After we got over that, we settled down and started the movie. Camilla and I looked at Aubrey and Spain who were curled up together and grinned. Though, we ended up splitting up. When a scary part came on, Camilla would jump until she ended up in Prussia's lap, and he held her. While they got cozy, I had to deal with France. "Oh, mon ami, it is okay to be scared. I will hold you," He whispered to me. Then, the creepy girl killed another person and France somehow ended up in my lap.

"Oh wow. My hero." I said sarcastically. He was bigger than me, so pretty soon I couldn't feel my legs. "Okay," I said and rubbed his back awkwardly. "You can get off now." France reluctantly got off of me.

"Do you mind, if I, uh," France tried to ask, his arms out stretched. He seriously looked scared. He was all sweaty and pale and looked like he was going to cry.

I gave in. What? I might be tough but when someone is in need, I'm a sucker. "Fine." I climbed onto his lap and he held me tightly against him. _This is awkward. Camilla and Aubrey are always teasing me about how I'd make a perfect match with Russia, and here I am all cozy with a scared shit-less France._ I thought wryly. I got tired, so I laid my head against his chest, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat, and the sound of screaming from _The Ring._

**Hey my reviewers and readers! I want to let you guys know I'll try to update as often as I can. XD I'm trying to put Aubrey and Spain together, and trust me when I say that my real-life Aubrey is thinking like Belarus to get me back. But seriously, any pairing ideas? Any ideas how to get the pairings together? Any questions of why there is a zebra llama at the end of the rainbow in Narnia? Why am I seeing everything in plaid? Why I am so drunkish when I'm too young to drink? Will you answer these questions? Can I stop asking questions? Oh merde, screw this. PEACE. ^-**


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU do it!"

"Fine." I awoke to being poked. "The awesome me demands that you get up!" I heard a familiar german accented voice say. Everyone slowly came into view as my eyes opened.

"Cozy, Senorita Paige?" Spain asked gently, but something glinted in his eyes. Amusement. I tried to sit up, only to be held back by an arm. I was half asleep, so my brain couldn't exactly get a grip of why an arm was wrapped around me.

Finally, the identity of the owner of the arm his me. "GAHHHHH!" I exclaimed and fell off the couch, earning laughs from the other four.

I turned to the blond on the sofa. He was still fast asleep, his hair falling in his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two o' clock A.M." Aubrey replied. "We had Prussia wake you up, one, because he's the only one stupid enough..."

"HEY."

"...and two, so you could get into bed." Auz smirked at a fuming Prussia.

"Okay, well, you two," I pointed to the nations. "get to stay here." They nodded. I picked up a blanket and pillow, while gently waking France. "Come on, frenchie. Get ready and go to bed."

He woke up and smiled. "Mon cher, won't you stay?" France gave me the puppy eyes, but I shook my head, and placed the blanket on him. "Paige?" He called to me as I started to my room. "Thank you," I nodded.

_PAGE BREAK_

The morning came quickly, and I awoke with no assistance. I looked at my doorway and sighed. _I'll have to put the new door on today,_ I thought. I grabbed clothes, took a shower, and got changed.

I could smell eggs cooking in the kitchen. I let my stomach guide me to the food, only to regret it. "Ah, Mademoiselle Paige! Good morning!" France was at the stove-top, cooking omelets. The only thing I could do was cover my eyes. Oh yeah, did I mention he wasn't wearing any clothes at all?

"Well, come and sit!" I heard him come over to me and he gripped my shoulders.

"Uh, France? Where are your clothes?" I questioned weakly.

"Since I am to live here," I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "I would think there to be no secrets, no?" I tensed as he led me to my chair. Before I could sit, he tutted.

"What?" I asked.

"This shirt is so dirty and old. Perhaps you should, take it off." At the last word, I could no longer feel the soft fabric of my tee-shirt. I uncovered my eyes to find my shirt, ripped, in the nation's hand. My eyes looked upon myself and I realized _I was only wearing my bra._

"Uh," I tried to say 'shit', but the words wouldn't come. I, Paige Goldburg, was speechless. And moveless. That is, until I felt France's hands crawling up my bare back. Like a cat touching water, I was up and gone instantly. I hid in the loft, curled up behind a box. I heard someone climbing the latter to the loft.

"Mon amour? Where are you? I won't bite." My body curled closer together, to make myself smaller.

I don't know how long I was up there, but eventually I felt strong arms lift me up, but I didn't move. It was really cold up here, and the person was warm, so by instinct, I snuggled closer to the person. They carried me back downstairs and into my room. For some reason, I felt really drozy. I was laid down gently, the blankets put over me. Someone slid into bed next to me, but I was too tired to care. It was freezing. Why was it so freaking cold? The strong arms embraced me and warmth spread across my body.

I slowly started to drift off, when the person released me, getting out of the bed. I protested, and after a moment, they climbed back in. My body moved closer to theirs, and I let sleep overtake me.

_PAGE BREAK_

The dream was terrifying. I was standing in the middle of what was a city. Buildings had crumbled, and human limbs, along with blood, was everywhere.

My eyes looked around with horror, wondering what could do something like this. A person ran past me and I recognized the blue cloak. "France! What's going on?" I asked. He didn't hear me. The country started to search frantically through the rubble.

"Casey! Where are you? CASEY!" I'd never heard him sound so serious, so frightened. A faint groan came from the right and the frenchman ran to it. I followed him against my will, my feet not even moving.

France was knelt next to a women in her twenties who's stomach and legs were caught under a chunk of building. She had long red hair and a kind face.

"Hey," She said meekly.

"Hold on. We've got help. You are going to make it, mon ami!" He told her and held her hand. She smiled apologetically at him. "I can't pull through this one, mon amour. My lung is crushed,"

"Non. You will make it. You need to make it! I need you!" He shook his head, denying what even I knew was the truth.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon, sweetie," Her hand went to France''s cheek and he closed his eyes, tearing streaming down his face. "I love you," She whispered.

"France!" A man with messy blond hair, green eyes, and huge eyebrows ran over. England. By the time he reached them, her eyes looked to the sky, a film clouding them.

"Casey?" France called. "Casey! CASEY! WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP, MON AMOUR!" He yelled, and shook her body. But she did not move. England looked to the country with pity and sadness. He laid a hand on his shoulder. France yelled out into the emptiness, a cry that was of pure pain, loss, love and unspoken words. It was met with nothing. The thing I last heard were the heart-breaking sobs coming from France as he cradled and rocked his dead love


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, cold sweat running down my face. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my heartbeat. I willed it to calm and slow, telling (more like yelling) myself that it was a dream. When I finally calmed down, I turned onto my side to go back to bed, only to be faced with red orbs glowing with amusement.

"Prussia? What are you doing in my bed?" I demanded.

"Ha! The awesome me made you better!" He crowed. I felt his hand crawling up my leg and I slapped it away. Then, it hit me. What had Prussia done to me while I was sleeping? The thoughts made me shiver.

"I will warm you!" He pulled me to him, in a warm embrace.

"No fair, mon ami! Why did you get her first?" France whined from the doorway. I got out of bed to go slap the french pervert, when I remembered the events of the morning. France cooking nude, him ripping my shirt off, and me hiding in the loft.

"What a beautiful body, non?" France circled me like a predator. Prussia joined him, laughing. They kept getting closer and closer, until they were barely a foot away. I grabbed Prussia's arm, and France's, flipping them both over my shoulder and onto the floor.

"Out. Or do you wish me to for-fill my promise to you, Francis?" I looked at them.

"Senorita Paige?" Spain poked his head into the room, laughing at his two friends who were on the floor. Then he looked up to me. "Uh, you look really scary," He told me.

"But this is my normal look,"

"Exactly." Spain helped his two friends up and walked them out. I went over to my draws and pulled out a simple, tan tee-shirt and slipped it on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a squeal from the kitchen. I immediately ran out of my room and into the kitchen. The Bad Touch Trio was surrounding Aubrey. I charged in, knocking Spain to the floor, clothes-lining Prussia, and drop-kicking France.

"You okay?" I panted to Auz, who was just standing there, looking at the damage I had caused.

"You know they were only looking at the mail, right?" She asked me. I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Sorry guys."

"Our train tickets for Florida are here!" Camilla ran into the kitchen, pausing to laugh at the nations.

"When does our train leave?" I asked her.

"In about an hour and a half,"

All three of us looked at each other. "SPEED PACKING!"

"This is awesome!" Prussia yelled. "The World conference is being held in Florida!" He and Cami fist pumped, then ran off to go and pack.

My sister helped Spain off the floor and I watched the two blush as they walked out of the room together.

"Why are you three going to Florida, charton*?" Francis asked me.

"To go and visit Aubrey and I's brother, Greg. He goes to school there. We moved away from Florida after our parents died. We go back ever year to be with him." I told him. I don't know why, but I did. He gasped.

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"Eighteen."

"So young to lose parents!" He hugged me, and I hugged him back, mostly to comfort him.

"Come on, Francis. Let's go and pack."

Before I knew it, we had boarded the train and it had left the station. Oh yeah, we live in Georgia, so the ride was about seven hours. We were heading to Tampa, Florida, my favorite place in Florida.

As soon as I sat down, I knew it was going to be a long ride. France automatically sat next to me, so there went any chance for me getting some rest. Then, he found my e-zone. It wasn't on purpose, I think. He was getting into his seat when his hand brushed up against my neck, making me freeze.

"Hohohohohohohohohohoh," He laughed as he saw me frozen. Being the rapist he is, he of course knew it was my neck that was my e-zone. He continued to brush his hands up and down my neck, causing me to be immobilized. France brought his lips to my neck, causing a tear to run down my cheek.

"FRANCIS!" Spain and Prussia yelled, grabbing and dragging the frenchman to sit with them.

"Anytime a tear comes out of her eyes, someone helps her," Cami sighed and Auz nodded. We sat down together, me getting window seat (Which is almost as good as getting shotgun!). And after what I've been through for the last two days, I fell asleep.

My dream was clear in my head. I saw a room, one of the white padded rooms for mental people. In the middle of it, a man sat, his hands bound behind his back.

His blond hair was clotted and messy, showing he hadn't bathed in a long time. Then, he looked up. I saw his emerald eyes, the coldness, insanity and blood-thirst in them. Suddenly, they changed. The dangerous green eyes were gone, replaced with kind and comforting orbs that glowed in the dark.

"it seems I have finally made contact with you, love." He said, looking straight at me. I opened my mouth to talk, but he interrupted. "You can only hear me, I cannot hear you." He shifted in his position, giving me a good view of the scar that ran down his face. "I have not much time. You must tell France that the countries to be aware of a new threat. Tell him that-" He stopped talking as his back arched and a cry of pain escaped him. Then, he fell limply to the floor.

I could only watch, hoping he was still alive and wondering what was wrong with him. Then, he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking. He picked himself off the ground and once more, looked at me, only this time it was like he was observing a science experiment. "Yes, I do think you will do nicely as my next victim. What do you think?" The man listened for a reply, then giggled madly.

"Oh and just imagine how angry France will be as well! Yes, I do believe this will be fun." He winked. Who this person was finally hit me. It was England. "As for these," England pulled against his re-straightens "They will be no issue. Trust me, poppet, I will see you soon." Then the room was gone, leaving my mind to float in nothing but the darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself leaning against Spain, with Prussia messing with my hair. "She's so much more peaceful when she sleeps," Spain informed Prussia, who nodded in agreement.

I sat up as my mind began to properly function. "Time?" I asked.

"Twelve thirty,so we should be there soon. I can't wait to get off this unawesome train!" Prussia stopped messing with my hair.

"Well, since we got time," I pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play Bullshit?" The two guys raised their hands, so I started to deal.

"Let's make this game more interesting," Spain mused. "If you two lose, Paige, you have to go and snuggle with mi amigo," He pointed to France who was being beaten by Camilla. "And Gilbert has to kiss senorita Camilla."

"And if you lose," I started. "You gotta kiss Aubrey!" Me and Gilbert exclaimed, causing Spain to blush.

"So," I said, slapping down the mother ace. "Let it begin."

"You cheated!" Prussia yelled as the game ended.

"No, I am just better at lying than you, amigo." Spain was smiling, Prussia was fuming and I was speechless. "Now go on," He made a 'shoo' motion with his hand.

I shook my fist at him. "I will get my revenge, Antonio." I growled.

We watched as Prussia went over to Camilla and tapped her on the shoulder. Cami turned and was met with a kiss square on the lips.

I saw Auz face get more angry as the kiss continued. "ENOUGH!" She launched herself at the ex-country, knocking him to the floor.

"I had better go and break that up, si?" Antonio left our seating area, going over to a very angry Aubrey. I trusted him with my angered sister. I mean, he did raise Romano.

He dragged my sister over to the food car, trying to calm her down. I laughed and got up, helping the ex-country to his feet.

"Keseseseseseses!" I was shoved into a surprised France who managed to catch me. Camilla and Prussia laughed as they walked away.

"This is a lovely surprise, non?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, defiantly." I replied sarcastically.

"You know, you cannot deny l'amour any longer, mon cher," He whispered to me.

"Well, I will." I said with a smirk.

"I will just have to change that, oui?"

"I love a challenge," I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"As do I, mon amour." He whispered in my ear, slowly pulling me onto his lap. I mentally shuddered as I made no move to stop him. Francis hugged me to his chest, his blue eyes looking into my green ones.

"Your eyes are very pretty." I told him, his named eyes widening with surprise. "I've never seen anything like them. They're so blue..." I trailed off, what I had just said sinking into my head. _God, I must be tired,_ I thought.

Then, I remembered my dream. "Francis, I need to talk with you in private." I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the aisle and into the restroom. I checked the lock on the door, making sure it was secure.

"France, I had-" I started to say, but was pushed back into a wall with a kiss. France had easily pinned me, ,having used the element of surprise. I put my hand on his chest, trying to get him away.

\ His hand wandered up my back and to my neck, rubbing it. "Nngghhh!" I yelled in protest.

While one of his hands played with my e-zone, the other groped my butt, causing me to jump.

However, I didn't come back down from the little jump. Francis, with much difficultly, wrapped my legs around his waist and began to grind against me.

His 'Eiffel Tower' kept getting closer, until it was too close for comfort. I pushed against him with more force, managing to get some space.

I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it and rested it on his vital regions, which were considerably hard.

My hand quickly retreated. _Gotta think of a way out, but how...?_ I started to think, but only came up with one reasonably good plan. And I really didn't like it.

_This is going to scar me forever_, I shuddered. I let my hand get tangled in his hair, kissing him back.

France let out a noise of approval, loosening his grip on me. I pushed against him and he stumbled back. My butt hit the ground hard, but I scrambled to my feet, dashing for the door.

Before the nation could register what happened, I unlocked the door and fled to the dining car.

I immediately spotted my group and sat with them. "Kesessesesesese!" Prussia laughed as he saw my disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing. "Have fun?"

I shot a glare at him. "Paige, are you okay? How do you feel?" Aubrey asked, worried.

"I FEEL LIKE GOD IS PUNISHING ME." I said angrily.

Spain opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by the intercom. "Union Station is our next stop, ladies and gentlemen." We all got up and went back to our seats, packed our belongings, and waited around five minutes before the train pulled into the station,

We all got off, with France and me being kept apart so he wouldn't try to molest me, and I wouldn't kill him. Aubrey hailed a taxi and we all put our luggage in, telling him to drop us off at the nearest Holiday Inn. It was a small car, so Camilla, Aubrey and I had to sit on the boy's laps. Camilla sat on Prussia, I sat on Spain, and Aubrey sat on France. Why? Because he wouldn't dare mess with her.

Spain wrapped his arms around me, which I carefully removed. "You're such a pedophile," I snapped and he stopped, knowing I was not in the mood.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and I paid the driver while everyone else got the luggage. "Well, we only got one adjoined room that is joined through the bathroom, so girls in one and guys in the other. " Aubrey ordered as we entered and she got the key to our rooms, handing another key to Spain.

"See you guys in the morning!" Camilla said cheerily as we went into our room and them into theirs.

As soon as the door shut, us three dropped the luggage and jumped into bed, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to being cuddled with. I turned to see Aubrey, completely relaxed and happy as she dreamed. It was difficult getting out of bed, but somehow I managed to de-tangle myself without waking her up.

It was early, like around seven, so I decided to take a shower. I went into the bathroom, turned on the water and waited for it to reach a good temperature. I started to hum, which lead to singing. I rarely sung, because I had stage-fright, and I felt no need to.

The song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback popped into my head, so I started to sing it.

_Underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_ Confusing stars, and satellites _

_ I never dreamed, that you'd be mine_

_ But here we are, we're here tonight_

_ Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_ Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_ If everyone cared, and nobody cried_

_ If everyone loved, and nobody lied_

_ If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride_

_ Then we'd see the day, that nobody died_

_ And I'm singing Amen, I'm alive_

_ Amen, I'm alive_

_ And in the end, the fireflies_

_ Our only life, in paradise_

_ We'd show the world they were wrong_

_ And teach them all, to sing along_

_ Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_ Singing Amen, I am alive_

_ If everyone cared, and nobody cried_

_ If everyone loved, and nobody lied_

_ If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride_

_ Then we'd see the day, that nobody died_

_ If everyone cared, and nobody cried_

_ If everyone loved, and nobody lied_

_ If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride_

_ Then we'd see the day, that nobody died_

The water reached a good temperature, so I stripped off my clothes from yesterday, hopped in, then began to clean myself.

_And as we lie, beneath the stars_

_ We realize how small we are_

_ If they could love, like you and me_

_ Imagine what the world could be_

_ If everyone cared, and nobody cried_

_ If everyone loved, and nobody lied_

_ If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride_

_ Then we'd see the day, that nobody died_

_ If everyone cared, and nobody cried_

_ If everyone loved, and nobody lied_

_ If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride_

_ Then we'd see the day, that nobody died_

I finished the song just as I finished my shower. I made a little make-shift dress with the towel, and opened the door to find three men with their ears where the door was before I opened it. I scowled at them. "Good Morning, mon cher!" France said cheerily. I walked over him. Literally.

With the help of Camilla, we threw them out and all three of us got dressed in our bathing suits, then slipped on a cover-up. We all met up in the corridor, and took the elevator down to breakfast. I had some Fruit Loops and a cup of coffee, while Aubrey ate a banana, Camilla had waffles, France had eggs, Spain ate...tomato? And Prussia had sausages.

"Alright, we need to go to the car rental place, because I need to drive a vehicle." I said

"That isn't a good reason to waste money on something that expensive, but alright." Camilla said. So we got directions to the closest rental place and started to walk. It only took five minutes before I finally got irritated. And for once, it was not any of the BBT's fault. A group of girls started to follow us, giggling and pointing at the nations. I was tuning them out, but I could only tune it out for so long.

"THEY'RE TAKEN. NOW SCRAM!" I yelled, causing the clique of girls to flee.

"Hohohohohohoh. So you are finally giving into the amour?" France whispered in my ear.

"God no!" I yelled. "They were just being really annoying. And how on Earth did you creep up so quietly? Never mind, I momentarily forgot you were a professional creep." After that, France fell behind with Spain, sulking. Spain tried to cheer him up by telling him god knows what.

We finally reached the car rental and I automatically fell in love with a silver Kia Serento. "This. One. Is. Mine!" I yelled and ran into the building. After fifteen minutes of dealing with rental stuff, I had the keys, left the building, got into the car and started it up. "Hop in." I said to everyone, who followed my order.

It wasn't long before we were cruising down the highway, windows down, enjoying the warm weather of Florida. "Hey Paige!" Prussia called from the back.

"What's up?"

"Will you sing a song? I mean, we heard you in the shower and your pretty awesome, but not quite as awesome as me."

"Uh, no." I said flatly.

"Oh, come on Paige! You use to sing all the time! Now you never do!" Aubrey whined.

"Oh great. You're taking his side,"

"Please?" Camilla asked.

"Pretty please with a tomato on top?" Spain joined in. I sighed and said no many a time.

Then France spoke up. "If you don't sing, I'll have to sing one of my favorite songs." I thought for a minute, songs that he would sing entering my mind and I realized that I had to for the safety of the virgins that were in the car.

"Fine," I grumbled which earned a chorusing of cheers. "Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes as I tried to think of a song. Then, a pretty old one popped in my head.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_ Well, I got time while he got freedom_

_ Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_ His best days were some of my worsts_

_ He finally found a girl thats going to put him first_

_ While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping_

_ Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even even no_

_ What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you_

_ And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ They say bad things happen for a reason_

_ But no wise words going to stop the bleeding_

_ He's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_ Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even no_

_ What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you_

_ What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ One still in love while the other ones leaving_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ Oh you've got her heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_ You took your suitcase and I took the blame_

_ Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_

_ Cause you left me with no love, and no love to my name_

_ I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_ Well, I got time while he got freedom_

_ Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_ No it don't break no it don't break even no_

_ What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you_

_ What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces_

_ No, it don't break even no_

_ No, it don't break even no_

_ No, it don't break even no_

I drew Breakeven by Script to a close and focused on the road. Nothing was said for about five minutes. "Mon deiu!" France finally whispered. "You certainly know how to make words come alive, mon ami," Answers of agreement and praise came from the back.

"Thanks." Was all I said. I didn't exactly know what else to say.

We got to the beach and set up. It was not long till we heard. "Hey, children!" Then suddenly, Aubrey, Camilla and I were being carried bridal style towards the ocean.

The Bad Touch Trio stood there in shock, until Aubrey squealed. Then, they ran after us, yelling. When me and my captor hit the water, they tripped, so we both fell in. "Hey little sis!" He grinned at me, the sea water running down his face. The boy had short, dark almost black brown hair and golden eyes.

"Greg, I am so going to kill you!" I told him playfully. We hugged. Greg Goldburg, my older brother. He is twenty-three years old and goes to Florida State University. Greg is a big guy with a good build and isn't horrible to look at.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Two voices in unison yelled. I turned to see two twenty-five year olds charging right at us. Then, I was lifted out of the water and into a sandwich hug, with me in the middle.

"Zac! Jake! Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" Zac and Jake Daniels, my twin cousins. Last year they had gone off to Canada for a job at a very big restaurant as both had anime-style dark brown-red hair and brown eyes. They were tall, immature, and pranksters. Basically, they've had quite a few jobs before and had gotten fired. "What did you two do?"

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" They howled and pointed at each other. I shook my head and smiled, hugging them.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" A voice called and I groaned. I had forgot for a second that I had the Bad Touch Trio with me. I got out of the hug to see a very angry Prussian marching with two other very angry nations towards Greg, Zac and Jake. They stopped, France facing Greg, Spain facing Jake, and Prussia facing Zac.

Prussia poked Zac in the chest. "Who exactly so you think you are, you unawesome freak?" He growled.

"Oi, Paige. Who are the dicks, eh?" Zac asked me while staring down Gilbert.

"Well, I am Antonio," Spain said without even taking his eyes off of Jake.

"Jake." Jake didn't even blink.

"Greg, Paige's older brother." Greg growled at France.

' The nation didn't flinch. Then again, I suppose having to deal with an angry England all the time helped him out there. "Francis."

"Zac." He looked down at Prussia who was shorter than him.

"Gilbert, the awesome-est person you'll ever meet."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long day?" I sighed.

"Paige, are these guys stalking you? Should we take them on a little 'walk'?" Greg asked me.

"Stalking?" Spain asked him, insulted and irritated.

"Yeah, you three jokes look like you'd be," Zac snapped.

"For you're information, bitch, we live with them," Prussia took a step towards Zac, his head barely coming to his neck.

"WHAT?" They roared.

"Is that true, sis?" he turned to me and asked. I nodded. Then, he turned back to France. He walked forward so that he was real close to the frenchmen's face. "You be good to her, because if you aren't and she or Aubrey doesn't kick your ass, I sure will. Got that, blondie?"

"Hohohohohohohohoh," France laughed, but it wasn't his perverted laugh. It was darker, more evil and threatening. "I don't see what an petit imbecile saucissonner could possibly do to me. You are out-numbered,"

"Three against three is pretty even."

"Three pathetic boys against us? Non, you would need at least four more people."

"I would like to find that out for myself,"

"I would happily take this work-out,"

The air was thick with tension as the guys waited for who would take the first move. "Hey, this is a public beach! If you guys want to fight, do it later." I said, stepping in between my brother and France. "Francis, I am here to see my family and to have fun on the beach. You are here as my guest and nothing more. Behave or you'll have hell to pay." Greg chuckled. I turned to him. "Greg, they are my guests and you are to be nice. I am old enough to make my own decisions and I can handle myself. This counts for everyone here. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fine."

"I got you little sis!" Greg ruffled my hair.

"Oh yeah I have to kill you." I giggled and tackled him to the ground. His arms flailed, knocking into the twins and taking them down as well. "DOG PILE!" I squealed and I felt Aubrey and Camilla jump on the twins. Greg looked up at me, his golden eyes looking into my green ones. "I missed you." I told him and we hugged again.

"Come on! Let's go and hit the waves!" Aubrey yelled. We cheered and followed her out into the ocean until we were chest deep. Francis grabbed onto my arm, and Greg onto my other. They glared at each other, until finally, Greg reluctantly released me. France smiled victoriously and wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me into the on-coming wave. _HOLY SHIT! _Was the only thing I could think as I got caught in the wave. The water pushed, pulled and stretched every which way. Then, I hit someone who then joined the tumble party. Finally, I hit the shore and took a deep breath and looked to see that I was tucked into France quite neatly.

"Look at mi amiga blush!" Spain cooed at me from the water, earning laughs from everyone else. I tried to jump up, but was kept in the position by the nation.

"Where are you going, charton? It is quite comfortable here," He pulled me into a hug and I struggled against it.

"DIE FRENCH BASTARD!" _Wait, when did Romano get here...?_ I began to ask myself, only to see Greg in mid-air, flying towards the rapist. France did a 'very manly' squeal and was tackled to the ground, attempting to fight off Greg's blows. Then soon after, the twins, Spain, and Prussia joined in the fight.

Cami, Auz and I tried many a time to break it up, but we gave up and let them go at it.

"Maybe we can get some peace and quiet now." I said as me and the only other two females sat on a cliff over-looking the ocean.

"Yeah, I love Greg and the twins, but they're really protective." Aubrey replied.

"WE ARE NOT!" Three voices protested in unison. We jumped up as the named boys came out of no where.

I grabbed Camilla and Aubrey's wrists and started towards the cliff. "THIS." I yelled.

"Nooooo." Aubrey ordered.

"IS."

"Don't you dare j-AHHHHHHHH!" I jumped off the ledge, falling towards the waves.

"SPAAAARRRRRTTTTAAAA!" I crowed as I hit the water. My eyes were closed, but I could feel the cold liquid around me. My legs kicked and I came to the surface.

"This is not Sparta, this was a bad idea." A breathless Camilla said from behind me.

"Sorry, I panicked," I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"So you jumped off a cliff?"

"Yep. Now come on and let's get to shore." The three of us swam to land, where the six boys were waiting.

"I give you a 10." Zac said as we got out of the water

"I give a 9, because there is always room for improvement," Jake commented.

"Well, I say we have an hour before we have to go, so... CHICKEN FIGHT TOURNAMENT!" Cami crowed.

"I've always liked you," Greg told her with a smile.

"How are we going to pick partners? I know all of you want to be with the awesome me!" Prussia wondered.

"There are nine of us, so someone will have two partners." Spain pointed out.

"Blindfold someone and the person they run into is their partner," Aubrey spoke up. Everyone agreed that that was the best way to go. The pairings went like this:

The Twins and Prussia

Camilla and Greg

Aubrey and Spain

Me and France

"GOD WHY DO YOU PUNISH ME SO?" I cried and fell to my knees. Auz patted my back and France looked happy. Way too happy.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Greg shouted. "First off, me and Camilla vs Jake and Gilbert." Camilla got on Greg's shoulders and Gilbert on Jake's. Short story short, Camilla won. In like less than three minutes.

I will give you one detail: When Gilbert fell, he took Cami with him. She landed on top of him and they both blushed. Now they are being teased endlessly by Jake and Zac. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard.

"Alright, Frenchie. We're next." I reluctatnlly got on his shoulders and... Spain got on Aubrey's? Wait, what? I'm sorry, but that's weird, even for us.

"...not going to ask." I said.

"BEGIN!" Zac bellowed and I automatically went to shove Spain. However, he caught my arm and shoved it back. I almost fell, but I grabbed onto France's head.

"Don't mess with her, Spain. She has super-human kick-ass ninja skills!" Camilla warned from the side lines. I lunged for his stomach again, and as he went to catch it, I lashed out, my palm hitting his forehead and knocking him down.

"I WIN!" I yelled and got off of France. Then, I heard a groan. I looked over to make sure that Spain was okay, to find he had landed on a girl. "Morgan?" I asked.

"Present." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said sarcastically. Morgan Freeley, possibly the BESTEST PERSON ON EARTH. We had become best friends in second grade when we were the last two standing in a dodgeball game against some silly little boys. It was very amusing (insert evil laughter here).

"Wait, if Morgan's here than that means," Aubrey, Greg, Zac, Camilla, Jake and I all turned to France.

"Why do you stare at this gorgeousness in such a way, mon amis?" He asked, puzzled.

"We just want to remember how you looked BEFORE you met Morgan," Greg said simply.

"Wait, no one move a muscle." Morgan commanded and everyone froze. "Did I just hear french?" I mouthed the words 'France is so totally screwed' to Aubrey who giggled. Camilla pulled out the a video camera from no where.

"Eh, yeah... Morgan, meet the Bad Touch Trio." Zac said and then automatically dived, tackling his twin and getting himself to safety.

"So, you're telling me that Francis is here? Right now? IN THE NOT SO SAFE ZONE?" She demanded.

"Yep," I said happily. Man, did I love Morgan. She was fun to hang with, but completely comical when she heard anything that had to do with France.

"DIE, FRENCH FREAK." Spain went flying across the beach as she jumped up, pulling a machete from no where and started to chase the nation. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THIS GORGEOUSNESS?" France cried as he was beat by Morgan.

The rest of us, including Prussia, couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING AS RECENT WITH UPDATES AS I PROMISED! I'LL TRY HARDER! I am now introducing Swirly592 because, one, I love her story 'Kill Me Now' and because she's being reviewing and reading. *gives Swirly cookie and huggles* I LOVEZ YOU**


	7. Author letter

Dear Readers,

Chapter seven of Bad Touch Trio Much is going to take a little longer to write. I was actually almost done with it, when my science teacher took it up and threw it away, so I have to now start from scratch. I'M SO SO SORRY! Hahahahaha, Oh Ms. Clay, you are going to have some angry fan peoples at your door tonight! ^ ^ BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO FINISH AS SOON AS I CAN!

Trickster


	8. Chapter 7

My eyes opened with a burning feeling coming from them. I looked around the room that I was in. It use to be white, but was now a sickly light yellow and peeling. The furniture around me, which consisted of a side table and a chair, where rotten and had moss growing on it.

I looked down at myself to see me in my cover-up and bathing suit that I was at the beach, only the clothing items were burnt or singed and my whole body was burned pretty badly. Through blurry vision I raised my hand and looked at the burn on it that showed my muscles and a bit of bone.

_If I'm so badly burned, why don't I feel any pain? _I asked, confused. _I haven't really been serious injured before, but if I can see my bone that's most likely got to hurt. Like, a lot. _

My vision cleared and stayed cleared as I looked up at the ceiling. I could hear my breathing, but something wasn't quite right with my ears. It was like I could hear, but I couldn't really. Everything smelled really damp and then the aroma of tea made its way to my nose.

"Awake finally? Lovely," A cheery voice asked from out of my vision. "I'm quite surprised you haven't been screaming with agony after the accident you went through," I could practically hear the grin in his tone.

_Accident..?_ I wondered. Then I remembered it in a flash. The man walking right in front of our car, causing Greg to swerve and somehow flip the truck we were in, the whole vehicle sliding for a couple of feet, then spinning after Cammi's car collided with ours.

"Paige get out!" I saw Greg and Zach helping Jake out of the flipped truck. I looked back to see a fire heading for the vehicle. My hands went to my seatbelt. I hit the button, but the seatbelt was jammed. His eyes met mine and I saw one thing in his eyes that I thought I never would; fear.

My blood pumped quickly as I kept hitting the button, feeling the effect of fight or flight for the first time in well, ever. But I couldn't fight or flight. I was trapped. "Greg!" I shrieked, eyes begging him for help, trembling a bit under his apologetic look.

Then the flames reached me. The heat consumed me, burning my skin in a tingling manner. I screamed out of shock and fear instead of pain. "PAIGE!" I heard voices yelling until my eyes faded into the red of the fire.

My mind came back to the room I was in, looking into bright blue eyes. "Love? Does anything hurt?" His voice held something I couldn't really catch in my sluggish state.

"Greg…" I rasped and he just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my name is Artie, not Greg." He said happily, blue eyes lighting up.

I gasped, the dream on the train flashing in my memory. Instinct made me shove down the slowly appearing agony and shoot up, running for the door only to have my wrist grabbed. He slung me into a wall, my eyes wide as my back hit it, agony consuming me as my body fell into a pile on the floor.

Warm hands lifted my head by my hair to look into those eyes that now swirled with pink. "Don't be so frightened, pet. I'm not going to kill you yet. Why play with a broken toy?" He giggled, grin reaching his ears.

_Francis…help…._ Was the only thing I could think.


End file.
